A Breton in Europiah
by dwarvanman
Summary: This story is about our main character, and yep you guessed it, Zackariah, as he embarks on a perilous journey through Europiah, an ancient land that most people tend to avoid, read as he wonders the land, in a quest to find the true power inside of him.
1. Chapter 1 One Man, One Need

_Disclaimer: Hello people of the fan-fiction universe. For those of you that were wondering what happened to the list of marriageable characters of skyrim it has been deleted. I was being stupid and I didn't read through the rules good enough and found out later that they do not allow lists on this site so I'm sorry and it's my fault. Any way I'm not stealing from any anime this time. But I did get the idea from a comic I read recently, so it would be wrong of me to type this story without giving the creator of the comic any credit for some of these ideas, so go check it out on and the name of the comic is two kinds, again I am not promoting this product which would be against the rules, I am just giving the creator credit for this story. Any way Cheryl and Renamon are away today so this is all that will be said. And this is the first chapter for chapter for chapter mania. Enjoy!_

A Breton in Europiah

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 One Man, One Need

Our story begins with one man. Zackariah, a young man that had just 20, had just started from Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, to Lakeview Manor where his wife and two kids were waiting for his return. It would be a two day trip from solitude. As he was walking down the road, about thirty minutes away from Dragons Bridge, Zackariah stopped to the side of the road to hunt for some deer to eat that night. As he was stocking from the bushes, he started to feel light headed and wobbly, before he knew what was going on he was on the ground and his vision had faded to black. A few hours later Zackariah had woken up to see that we was in another part of the woods, but they were different somehow. "How did I end up here, and where am I?" Zackariah asked himself. He looked up and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Well Where ever I am, I'm not going anywhere just staying here. I need to get moving, maybe there's a village near by." Zackariah said. He looked around and noticed that he unarmed, his blades sword was gone but all of his items were still on him. He looked to his left and saw his satchel with all of his items in it, and to his right was his Dwarven Sword enchanted with a soul absorption ability, that he proudly named soul stealer.

He went over and picked up his satchel then strapped his sword to his side, he then pulled out a torch and lit it. As he was walking through the woods he heard a faint voice coming from a left of him. It sounded like someone was struggling, Zackariah couldn't turn blind eye and dashed over to help, but what he wouldn't comprehend was waiting for him on the other side. He slipped on his wooden dragon priest mask just before he made it through the clearing. Zackariah stopped in his tracks to see a middle aged man holding a sword to a half fox, half women creature. Her fur was a crimson red with a little bit of white fur on her face. She was wearing green long sleeve shirt with beige pants but no shoes. The man noticed Zackariah standing there and looked at him while he said, "Why don't you just move along, you don't want to be involved in this." "No! I'm not going to just stand by while you take an innocent life." Zackariah said. The man just smirked as he said, "Looks like we have hero here. I can take you on." With that the rushed at Zackariah. Zackariah was able to dodge his attack and pull out his sword. The man came at him again, but Zackariah was able to block the attack and rip the sword out of the mans hands. He looked at him as the strange man ran away in fear shouting, "This is not the last time you will ever see me again, you hear!" Zackariah sheathed his sword as he walked over to a tree. He started to make a camp fire so that he could rest for the night.

The creature just stayed there against the rock watching Zackariah to make sure that he wouldn't make any sudden moves. As the fire got brighter Zackariah looked over at the rock and noticed that the creature was still there. He took off his mask then tried to speak to the creature. "Are you all right? Do you need any help?" The creature just sat there and didn't move. Just watching. As time past the moon rose higher into the air. By the fires light Zackariah looked at his map trying to pinpoint where he was. Eventually the creature fell asleep. It was a cold night that night and Zackariah could see the creature shivering in the shadows. He decided to do the noble action and spare his only blanket for the creature. He quietly walked over to the spot and draped the blanket over her.

Morning soon came And Zackariah was the first one to wake up he started to pack up the camp and the creature started to wake up as he packing the last item. She noticed that their was a blanket over her. And wondered if the human gave her it. She got up and walked over to the once small campsite. Zack noticed her from behind he turned around as he was trying to gather food from a nearby berry bush. She handed him back the blanket, then took a step back. "Thank you, I hope I didn't give any trouble... um is there maybe a village nearby." Zackariah said. Still nothing was said from the half fox, half woman creature. Now that the creature was closer Zack had realized that the creature was indeed a fox with a human like structure Just as a khajiit she had long brown hair and was about 5' 6'' while Zackariah stood at 5' 8'' she was very young and was maybe about his age. "Well, anyway I'm going to see if I can find a village, I most likely wont be able to come back to this spot, so if you want I guess you can tag along." "Well I guess that I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Cheryl, and I guess I have to thank you for saving my life yesterday." Zackariah was shocked at the way she sounded, she sounded like a normal human, not like the Kahjits back home. He quickly replied speaking in the ancient tongue of the Dova or dragons. "Hei tinvaak, gaht hei honaht nid med aan Kahjit!" Zackariah replied. Cheryl cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Um, can you speak English, please?" Cheryl asked trying not to be rude. "I am very sorry, I am Zackariah, but my friends call me Zack for short. Do you know where we are? The thing I remember was that I was hunting in the woods near Dragons Bridge, then my vision went black and I ended up here." Zackariah said equally as confused. "Then I guess you're not from around here, or else you wouldn't have tried to save me." Cheryl said leaning against the tree behind her. "What do you mean? I try and help anyone I can. It's my duty as Dragonborn to help anyone in need." Zackariah said.

"I live in a village about two hours down the road. There we can see about whatever you are. But hear me when I say this; if you try anything 'funny' then I will be forced to kill you. We've already had enough trouble from your kind." Zackariah stopped for a moment then said, "Your people won't have to know I'm in the village." "What do you mean by this?" Cheryl asked. "Easy watched this." Zack said as he cast himself invisible. "Where did you go?!" Cheryl asked "I'm still here in front of you." Zack said with a smile. Cheryl stuck her hand out and sure enough Zackariah was right there in front of her. "Well I guess that works, just stay close behind." "Yes ma'am." Zackariah said Cheryl sighed and walked toward the village as Zackariah followed close behind. As they were walking down the road Zackariah asked, "so what happened between your kind and the humans?" "It's not just the Furries, the Argonians, Elves, and Kahjit lives have been altered by your kind." Cheryl said with sorrow in her voice. "Please Cheryl, believe me, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to get back to my family in Skyrim." Zackariah said. "Wait, you're from Skyrim? No one from Skyrim has ever been to Europiah. How do I know that you're lying or not?" Cheryl asked suspiciously. "Look Cheryl, as I said before. I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember I was hunting, I then collapsed on the ground and woke up in the woods." Zackariah said swearing he was telling the truth. "Fine I'll believe you for now. Come on, we're almost to my village." Cheryl said trying to urge Zackariah along.

About an hour went by and the two arrived at the small village. It looked very nice, the houses were made out of stone and were designed like an ancient Japanese house. She led him into a small house near the gate. It was a two room house. The first room was used as a kitchen and living room, while the second room was just an ordinary bedroom. "Hurry get inside." Sheryl urged. The two went inside, then Cheryl shut and locked the door behind them. With a small flash of light Zackariah was then visible in the small house. "Okay, I'll head over to the library to see if I can get any information on this dragon born stuff, don't go anywhere." Cheryl said walking out of the door. A after she left Zackariah went over and sat in one of the chairs next to the fire place. Just then an apparition appeared in front of the human. "Father, is that you?" Zackariah asked. "Yes my son, it is I, Demetrious." Demetrious said. "But father, I you are supposed to be in Sovengaurd, what are you doing on Nirn?" Zackariah asked. "I am here only to warn you. It was more than a coincidence that you were summoned to this land. You will meet countless enemies, many perilous situations, but there will be many to help you in you're quest. But you must run, and never let you're guard down, for they are hunting you, and will not stop until you are dead. They have killed your family, and burnt down you're house. He has killed you're mother, brother, daughter, son, and your wife just to find you, don't let their deaths be in vain. Find him, and make sure that he walks this world no more. I must be leaving now. They have found us." Demetrious said fading away. As his father faded away he could hear someone talking outside.

Zackariah peered through the window, he saw a two soldiers, one of them was an Argonian and the other was a Furry. He looked like Cheryl, except that hi main coat of fur was more of an orange than a crimson red. Zackariah opened the window a little so he could hear what was going on. "Hurry we have to inspect every house the human is here somewhere, if he gets away, then the bosses plans will destroyed. He is the only one that can stop our conquest." Said one of the soldiers. The other one nodded and they started going through the houses. "It will be very soon until they reach this house. I need to leave, and soon." Zackariah wrote out a quick note on why he was leaving so soon, and as the soldiers went into the next building Zackariah was able to slip away into the nearby forest. As the soldiers came out of the building they had seen Cheryl coming out of the library and quickly went up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a male human around here. Brown hair, about 5' 8'', wearing blue robes. We have been on his trail for several days now, he's a criminal that is wanted by the law." said one of the soldiers. "By the nine, He's a wanted criminal, please follow me I know where he is." Said Cheryl, shocked at this news. "He was saying something about being a dragonborn and being from skyrim. He's in here." Cheryl said opening the door to her house. The three of them went into the. Cheryl just stood at the door way while the soldiers searched the house. "Darn, he's escaped again. Hurry we need to try catch up with him. Without saying anything the soldiers ran out of the house trying to pursue Zackariah.

After the soldiers left, Cheryl couldn't stop thinking that there was something off with the two soldiers. She sat down in the the chair and read one of the books that she rented from the library, one of them was called "The Legend of the Dragonborn," and the other was called, "Europiah, Legends and Lore." The first book was a little boring so she started to read one of the news papers that came through skyrim listing what had happened during the past month. One article got her attention though. It read,

"Dragonborn Saves Skyrim

On the last day of summers end the dragonborn and hero, Zackariah, slew Alduin, an ancient dragon from old legends, freeing us from the vile beasts. He now resides at Lakeview Manor located in the Falkreath hold with a wife, a daughter, and a son..."

"Wait a minute this is this months newspaper. So what he was telling was actually true?" Cheryl asked herself. "Nah, it was just probably one of those stories that get people riled up." She set down the newspaper and picked up the called "Europiah, Legends and Lore." She turned to her favorite legend, "The Forgotten King." it reads;

"In many years, A man will be summoned to the land of Europiah. This man will have an ancient power, he will come to this land to restore peace and balance between the humans and the furries... and conquest will be no more... the human being the hero will start a new peace and drive..."

"Hmm. The text is too smugged to read, but it's still good. But this story sounds familiar." Cheryl said to herself. She stayed in the chair and started to two and two together. "What if Zackariah was the man from the story. It would explain why those 'soldiers' were in a hurry to find him. And didn't look like normal officers. Then that means... I just put Zackariah into danger, because I thought he was just some petty thief." Cheryl said panicking. She started to grab some supplies so she could go out and try and find him. She opened up on of the draws in her dresser and found a note that Zackariah left for her. She was able to catch his scent and then started on the road to find the hero of Europiah.

Hey guys, sorry this is a little late, but this marks the start of Chapter-mania 2014. for the next month I'll be posting as many chapters as I can. Stay tuned for more


	2. Chapter 2 The Legend Reborn Part 1

_Disclaimer: Hello again people of the fanfiction universe. I actually have some good news. I will be working with ProdigyGamers on youtube over the summer. we will most likely be doing some let's plays and fanfiction readings so go on over to his page and subscribe, it would really help out alot. Any way if you read the end of the last chapter we are in the middle of Chapter-Mania._

**Renamon**

What is chapter-mania?

**Me**

I forgot that you and Cheryl weren't here that day. Chapter mania is me for one entire month posting as many chapters as I can. It starts on May, 26 and ends June, 26.

**Renamon**

Oh, okay, that makes sense, also Dwarvanman would personally like to thank all of the people who subscribed to ProdigyGamers, we will be making some new videos soon so stay updated. A new game night video will be posted soon, featuring Dwarven Man 117 (Dwarvanman), and one of his clan members. Please enjoy the story and remember that if we get enough views Dwarvanman and the cast of ProdigyGamers will turn it into a Machinima. Enjoy!

**Me**

thank you Renamon you didn't have to say that but, thanks anyway.

**Cheryl**

Well Dwarvanman, don't you have something to finish?

**Me**

You're right Cheryl, anyway without further adieu, Enjoy. Oh yeah I do not own Skyrim in anyway possible.

A Breton in Europiah

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 A Legend Reborn

As Cheryl left the house she stopped by the inn that she worked in, she walked through the door with a backpack full of supplies and went over to the bartender/cook to let him know that she was leaving. "Vignar, I'm going to be away for a while so keep the place clean and make sure it doesn't burn to the ground." Cheryl said smiling. "Where are you heading off to?" Vignar asked. "To find a friend." Cheryl replied as she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a steel short sword and shield from the mantle. "Well be careful!" Vignar shouted as Cheryl walked through the door. Cheryl looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were starting to get dark, rain was coming. Cheryl sniffed the air and was able to catch Zackariah's sent. she followed it down the road, luckily he didn't go far, but he too far away to go back to the village.

As she was walking she started to smell smoke from the forest, but there wasn't a forest fire someone had started a campfire. She followed the smell of smoke hoping to find Zackariah. She stumbled upon a small campfire near a stream, she noticed a pair of blue mage robes and an apprentice hood, leaning against the rock was a dwarven sword and leaning against that was a satchel, Cheryl started walking toward the stream to find Zackariah only wearing a loincloth bathing in the middle of the stream. Zackariah looked behind him to find Cheryl standing there at the woods watching him bathe. "Well, this is awkward." Cheryl said blushing. "Oh, Cheryl… I didn't think I would see you again." Zackariah said a little embarrassed Cheryl looked behind her and saw the two soldiers from earlier. She jumped into the water and pushed Zackariah down. once in the water she made signals to stay down. Zackariah nodded and put on his water breathing mask and handed Cheryl a mask with a similar enchantment on it. she put it on and was to breath underwater.

The soldiers scoured the area but didn't find anything. "The boss is going to kill us for sure. With that human loose, the bosses plans for a world takeover will be destroyed." Said one of the soldiers panicking "We're going to have to return soon, let's go he might be over there." Said the other. as soon as they left Cheryl and Zackariah emerged from the water, and walked over to the campsite. Cheryl took off her clothes and hung them to dry over the fire. as Zackariah dried himself with a towel. He sat over by the fire and started to pitch a small tent that would be big enough to cover him and Cheryl from the rain that was about to come. He put on a belted tunic that he had packed just days before he was summoned to this land. He looked toward Cheryl, who was sitting next to the fire trying to dry off her fur. "Do you want to hear a song to help the time pass on?" Zackariah asked. Cheryl just shrugged and said, "Sure why not. What do you know?" Zackariah pulled out a lute and started to play, "The age of Oppression." Zackariah strummed a lute as he sang; "We drink to our youth and the days come and gone, but the days of oppression are just about done. We'll drive out the Empire from this that we own. With our blood and our steel we will take back our home. All hail to Ulfric! You are the high king! In you honor we drink and we sing. We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our live. And when Sovengaurd beckons, everyone of us dies. But this land is ours! And we'll see it wiped clean from the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams."

Cheryl started to clap and smile. "That was amazing, where did you learn to play so well?" Cheryl asked. "I went to the bards college in Solitude." Zackariah replied. He then opened a bottle of Argonian blood wine and offered a glass. Cheryl excepted it and took a swig. She passed the bottle back to Zackariah who pored a the rest of the bottle into two mugs. He passed one of the two mugs to Cheryl. She drank it quickly and soon became drunk. Was wobbling as she said, "You knows, Zash. I Like shoo. You're different from other humans, ha ha." As she was talking it started to rain. "Come on Cheryl, we need to get in the tent before we get soaked." Zackariah said.

"Okay Zash, Have I told yous that I like shoo. * giggle *" As the rain started to come down harder, the thunder started to get more intense. Cheryl, becoming less drunk and more a wear of the situation at hand. It was cold that night and the blanket wasn't warm enough for the two. The two were shivering out of control, a bolt of lighting struck close to the tent making Cheryl jump out of the blanket and landing on Zackariah. Zackariah just groaned in pain as Cheryl got off of him. "Zackariah, it's really cold outside, do you mind if I scoot a little closer to you?" Cheryl asked. "Here lay your head on my chest, and I'll wrap my arm around you and that should create enough heat to keep us warm for tonight. Cheryl obliged and lay her head down on Zackariah's chest as he wrapped his arm around her furry body. It wasn't much but it was warm enough to sleep through the night with out catching a soon came, and the two were waking up to a cool morning. "What happened last night?" Cheryl asked. "Well, do you want the long version or the short version?" Zackariah asked. "Just give me the short version. We have to get moving soon" Cheryl said groggily. "Well you got drunk, it started to rain, and you used my chest as a pillow." Zackariah said as his cheeks blushed to a bright red. Cheryl put her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh…" As she heard what happened last night, she started to blush too. "Anyway we have to get to the desert." Cheryl said putting on her clothes that were still damp from the rain. "Why do we need to go to the desert?" Zackariah asked. "There is small village there and near that village is an ancient temple, it is said that only the true king and unlock it's secret power. I hope that be true." Cheryl said with hope. "So what does that have to do with me?" Zackariah asked confused. "In an old prophecy, it is said that a hero will be summoned to this land and restore peace and harmony between the humans and the furries. It is also said that the human would have an ancient power of some sort. And to be honest, what you told me was that you were hunting and then you woke up here somehow. Then saying that you were the dragonborn. got me thinking. So I checked out two books from the library and brought them home. One was a book on the dragonborn, the other was a book of old legends and lore. And if your claim is correct, you should be able to use your thu'um." Cheryl said as she was helping Zackariah pack up the campsite.

"Okay, I get it, so you think that I'm the true king. Well it's worth my time, seeing how I don't have anywhere to go, nor anyone to see anymore." Zackariah said trying not to shed a few tears. "What do you mean, Zackariah?" Cheryl asked. "The man that sent those soldiers after me, found my family, killed them and burnt my house down to the ground just to find me. I have no where to go. No one to see. My son, my brother, my daughter, even my wife, they're dead, because of me. I wasn't there to save them, I failed my mission of keeping my family safe. All the more reason to make sure that abomination of Nirn, never walks these lands again." Zackariah said, slowly becoming less sad and more vengeful. "Don't worry Zackariah, they will be avenged soon enough. But first we need to make it to the sand temple." Cheryl said trying to be sympathetic. "You're right Cheryl. First things first. We need to get to the sand temple first." Zachariah said more determined than ever. Cheryl nodded and they started on their way. They trekked through forests, swamps, mountains, and jungles. But never stopped. They let nothing stand in there way. Once they made it to the swamp Zackariah and Cheryl stopped for lunch. "So what are we having to eat?" Cheryl asked.

"We are going to have some steak and bread." Zackariah said with a smile starting a fire. "Hmm. I never had steak before. Well, I guess there is a first time for everything." Cheryl said with a smile. Zackariah slowly but surly got the fire started and got the raw beef cooking in a spit over the fire, as he pulled some bread out of his satchel Cheryl grasped it and took a big bite out of it. "So Zackariah, I've been meaning to ask you... What is it like in Skyrim?" Cheryl asked with a mouth full of bread. "That brings back memories, it is a harsh land that is hard to survive from. With the great war happening. All has gone into ruin, no soul has gone without sin, and no one is safe from the Aldmeri Dominion. They will end up out lawing the worship of Talos, and crushing every Stormcloak Soldier in their path. I hope to return soon, and declare peace for my country."


End file.
